Is Everybody In?
by Jozefiend
Summary: Murdoc and 2D are on their way back from a music festival. Inspired totally by Feel Good Inc. T for hinted sex stuff, maybe...?


**Awright, so I know this isn't how Feel Good Inc. came to be, but I wanted to do a Gorillaz oneshot and I already had this kind of made a little bit. It's 2DxMurdoc. Don't like, press the 'back' button. It's just that pretty chorus that many are so very addicted to. So. Anyway. Uhm… Story.**

**Is Everybody In?**

2D and Murdoc had been driving home from a very interesting music festival and they were both a little drunk, Murdoc slightly more so than the singer (as he always is) and Murdoc was driving so 2D was staring out the window. The surprisingly perfect day was drawing to a surprisingly perfect end and the sun was setting above the bright green hills, casting a warm orange glow onto them. It was a chilly beyond the metal confines of the car, but sitting next to the Satanist made him feel cosy and secure.

All that day, they'd gotten along really well and Murdoc had only insulted him a few times in jest and hadn't even hit him once. There had been a lot of 'hippies' at the festival and it seemed that no one recognised them and, if they had, they'd kept to themselves. Russel had gone to his parents' home in America for the week with Noodle, so the boys decided to do some road tripping. If the others or fans were around, Murdoc was always attacking 2D, but when they were alone their relationship softened.

They'd shared things, private things: gentle kisses, light touches, a few tender words, but they hadn't done anything dirty. Things were different for them. There was something on an _emotional _level that 2D recognised, but Murdoc ignored.

It was okay. Okay to hurt all the time. Okay to have an aching heart. Okay to feel lonely without the bassist's touch. Yes, it was okay. As long as the two were allowed some alone time. Allowed to touch and feel and kiss and be gentle and talk and giggle so quietly, so secretively.

Like, then in the car; oh, sweet Stylo. Murdoc treasured it more than his Winne, more than life itself. 2D knew it would be around for a long time. It had a few scratches, a few dings, but really Murdoc did love it.

2D watched green hills roll past as everything felt right with the world. Slowly, things began to appear in the field. It started with a few, but slowly there were more and more. Windmills! They were so strange and each varied, from size to colour, but they all had one thing that made them the same; they all had the same cool, autumn wind blowing the blades to a slow spin. 2D thought maybe he'd had something at that festival that made him hallucinate, but he looked at Murdoc and saw that the bassist was also admiring them having stopped the car in the middle of the deserted country road.

"Muds," 2D whispered. Murdoc took his eyes off of the windmills and met 2D's black gaze.

"Hm?"

"Fanks fer spendin' time wif me," the singer sighed. Murdoc smiled and he almost looked like a completely different person. For a moment, all the pain and anger and exhaustion and stress and history wiped from his face and he smiled just a little.

"Yer welcome, Stu," he promised. There was that name. It was a private thing. 2D was everyone's. He stood in front of roaring crowds and kissed babies and shagged random birds and belonged to the world. But, Stu... Stu was Murdoc's. He nibbled at green-hued ear lobes and giggled at gruffly spoken jokes and insults upon the human race and let his eyes roll back in his head at the single, innocent touch of a claw.

Stuart smiled and leaned forward and pecked Murdoc on the lips before looking back out the window. Murdoc didn't yell at him or hit him or bring the lips back to be tasted once more, but instead, let a longing gaze linger on the pale, broken bluenette beside him before hitting the gas again and beginning down the deserted road, wishing really that their trip would never end and that they could share their strange, ignored love forever. Maybe Murdoc didn't know it was _love_ that they had, but 2D would show him someday that what they had was more than just sick, sexless infatuation. Someday, Murdoc would understand.

**Okay, so the backstory is that this is how he came up with the lyrics. He wrote them and then they were found and used by Noods for Demon Days. I wrote this mess called Ephemeral Style and it was... a mess. I'm trying to salvage it, but I wrote this in a less detailed version in it and elaborated, trying to make it relate to the song. I wrote out an explanation about the connections made, but I didn't know if anyone would want to waste their time reading it.  
**


End file.
